


if you love me right (animals remix)

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you do something for me, Juli?" His heart pounds. </p><p>"Yes, anything." There's a static in the air, heavy and warm like an oncoming summer storm. </p><p>"Kiss Erik," Matze says softly. Julian's eyes widen, stupefied by the request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_SchwarzFeuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_SchwarzFeuer/gifts).



> I don't really have an excuse beyond poly trios in a/b/o? " I CAN DO THAT." -chekov

The younger alpha started growling, continuous sub-vocal vibrations until Erik lunged and Julian hit the ground hard. He bared his teeth in challenge and Erik snorted, flicking his eyes around to assess him.

He doesn't miss the arousal, the scent and his body reacting underneath him. Erik isn't going to give up Matze and Julian had been sniffing around far too much to not be interested. Perhaps there was another way they could resolve their conflict. He knocks their hips together like stags locking antlers, with no clear intention besides pleasure derived from rough movement. Julian doesn't back down, pushing back, writhing to find an opening and be the one on top.

Brat, Erik thinks. His eyes haven't left his, and the spice, malt scent coming off him shouldn't be getting to his head but his nostrils flare to take more in like catnip. 

Julian slipped an arm out of his hold and went for his throat, no hesitation in his face. Erik loses his advantage and Julian succeeds in flipping them over. 

"You're nothing but a dirty Schalker, Draxler. Matze-" Julian squeezes and Erik had never thought of being choked as sexual before but he bucks into the younger alpha, ready to rut with a flood of fight and fucking instincts rolling into one. Julian blinks slowly, scenting the air, his hand not moving, but not holding him down anymore either. Erik stays. 

"Matze likes me, and you do too." He drawls out, sure of it and Erik wants to do something, anything to slip the rug from under his feet. There's not much option but to go with it. He grabs Julian's dick under the thin layers of kit shorts and underwear. 

"You don't win because you're fuckable." Julian's eyelids go heavy, moving with the motion of his hand, much more interested in getting off than fighting now. Erik should leave him high and dry but the sight of Julian panting above him is much too interesting to let go. He presses a little harder, goes a little faster, getting even and getting what he wants in one. He'll win this new game if Julian comes first. 

"Actually, I think I do. Are you gonna suck me off or is that for the next fight?" He was mouthy. Erik was going to remedy that somehow, preferably with his own body parts or _Matze_. Matze could definitely shut the Schalker up. His cock twitches. 

"Fuck you, Matze will choose." Julian acquiesced with a tamped down groan and coming into his hand.

"Say his name again." Julian demands in a slurry of words. Erik smiles with teeth. "Matze," he hisses with all the heavy want and need he has at the thought of the omega being with him, being his mate, being theirs. The pulsing doesn't stop, a second load hot and coating Julian's clothes and skin. 

"Can't wait to tell him how hot and bothered you get from hearing his name, Julian." He pushes him off. 

"Then I should tell him how much you like a hand around your throat, maybe you'll like bruises to match." Erik growls at Julian's smug smile, out of reflex more than threat.

"You wish." The speculative gleam only serves to irk him even more, because maybe Erik did want it. He hadn't ever let anyone get ahead of him like that, wrestling around was a normal part of growing up an alpha but Julian had spun it around on him with choking and his overflowing pheromones heating up his blood worse than Matze's low-grade heat smell when on the pill. 

"I wish you would use that mouth for better things than talking." He still had tented shorts and he really didn't want to walk back to the house where Mats would interrogate him before he could take care of it himself. Julian raised an eyebrow. 

"Big bad alpha can't say 'please, Julian can you suck my cock?'" Erik teasingly snaps his teeth in his direction. 

"Please, Julian, can I fuck your mouth?" He says sugary-sweet, manners he has, a filthy mouth he also had. Julian smiles in the particular manner Erik has come to know as 'I'll get you back for that one' over the weeks in Brazil and the time before that in Italy, possibly since the derbies, but Erik knows it well enough by now. He still sinks to his knees and Erik would have loved to take a picture of the winger on his knees for him. He was going to savor the moment and come all over Julian's face.

"Just ram your shoulder--" The door bursts open with Mats and Benni tumbling in, "like this, for the love of God, really? We heard you were fighting not fucking." Mats blunt as ever and Erik's ears are turning red because a few seconds more, his ass would've been bare to the door. Julian gets up, but it doesn't do anything to fix the heavy air of alpha arousal and sex.

"At least they have their clothes on. Let's go find Manu to call off the search." Benni tugs Mats back outside, wrinkling his nose. 

"We _were_ supposed to talk to them about their inability to handle the situation like adults." The blonde scoffs. "Not right now and not any more, considering how we found them. There's only so many adult situations I can handle in one day." Mats looks back at him with surprise, forgetting his side of the argument. 

"Who'd you catch today? Am I the only one not getting laid? You put a pool nearby and a month-long tournament in Brazil and you get sex fiends. Was it Lukas and Basti again?" Benni shakes his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mats pouts. "You can't just dangle 'adult situation' and not give me any details, man. I'm curious by nature, I'm a human being who needs to know who you caught in flagrante." He waggles his eyebrows. They walk away, completely ignoring the kids who slunk out after them.

"Next time, your room?" They were both rooming in the same house as their club captains but at least Benni wouldn't interrupt on purpose unless they were actually fighting, but Matze would surely hear them and his scent would probably drive them crazy. Erik smirks like he knows what Julian is thinking.

"We talk to Matze first, obviously." 

*

The problem with that plan was the semi-final was approaching and even Jogi looked tense. It was the stage Germany had reached too many times before without passing. They wanted to win it, badly. Julian was in the draft plans and Erik repaid that news with an aching jaw, perversely holding out until Julian took it as a challenge to his abilities. A near conjunctivitis case later, Matze avoided the dark-haired alpha for the rest of the day. 

"Fucker, you knew this would happen." He storms into Erik's room. Christoph sighs before grabbing a pillow and leaving the two of them alone. Erik was laying down in bed and didn't seemed phased by the entrance beyond putting his phone down. 

"I told you already, we let Matze decide." Julian wants to get a reaction. He needs to pull Erik down a peg and what a perfect time to do it before the semi-final arrived. It would certainly help him blow off steam and no one could fault him for that. He starts pulling out clothes from drawers. Erik sits up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Julian's eyes go a little feral, shining in the low light. 

"I'm gonna come all over your fucking clothes, then Matze won't talk to you either." Erik grabs him as his petty words register and Julian fights, scratching at the arms holding him down. "Calm the hell down, Juli." He doesn't let go even as he draws blood. Erik is wrapped around him in a hold that resembled more of an octopus attack than anything else.

"Fuck off," He doesn't like feeling like he could lose Matze over his unexpected appreciation for Erik too. He doesn't like feeling like a pressure cooker waiting to go off.

"You know what alpha scent does to omegas right?" Erik whispers, his position getting his head closer to Julian's neck, exposing it. He twists a little, cracking something in his back that leaves him arching. Erik hums, not letting Julian up. His arms reach up under Julian's to keep them still but still had access the skin of his stomach under his shirt. 

"Matze wasn't avoiding you because of me, dipshit, he was avoiding you because he's on the pill and _alpha scent would drive him into fuck-frenzy._ " Julian shudders as Erik licks a line up his neck. It reminds him of doing body shots with Lena except he didn't get this hard in record-time when drinking tequila. "I'm going to let you go now." He does and Julian turns into the other alpha, feeling small. 

"How do you know?" He stares at Erik's neck. They won't mark each other until one or both mark Matze, but it doesn't mean he doesn't think about it constantly. He was a young alpha hanging out with the two people he most wanted day in and day out during their first world cup. The exposure was enormous and all he wanted was to show the world who he claimed and who claimed him. 

"He texted me. I'd show you but I'd rather do something else with you here." Erik eyes him up with a slow sweep. "We have a game tomorrow." He reminds the older alpha, tone not exactly protesting as he was helped out of his shirt.

"We'll get a good night's rest, after I fuck you." They do and Julian doesn't complain about getting knotted the next morning so much as the bites and scratches all over his body. Matze turned red during training and Julian wanted to see how red he could go and how far it would spread. He could feel Erik's mouth on him with every step he took, the bruise he left on his thigh was still tender. 

The game went in a way no one could have predicted. Julian got subbed in for Sami and the adrenaline of playing didn't leave him until he had Erik against a wall. 

"Payback, Durm." He sang. They were both still in uniform, sweaty and certainly not going to get to the showers.

"Someone's gonna find us." It doesn't stop their pace. Julian knows Erik won't get off from dry humping so he forces him to spin around, the right side of his body smacking into the wall hard as he jerks him off. Erik groans, hips chasing his hand. 

"Let them." Julian bites out. 

They were late getting onto the bus, but no one had sat down next to Matze. Erik slid into the seat by virtue of being in front of Julian. He knocked Erik's shoulder with his own roughly but didn't comment as he found another empty seat. Matze held his breath as Erik smiled like the cat who caught a canary and picked his teeth with the bones. They had showered but there was no mistaking the particular air of the older alpha. Ron-Robert who was sitting across from Matze tried to catch his eye in concern. 

"Do you want some water?" The tension fights with the air conditioning in the cluster of seats. Ron-Robert wasn't making overtures to the young omega and the beta wasn't exactly threatening, but he wouldn't hesitate to get between the messy situation for Matze's safety. 

Besides, his own throat was getting dry with all the pheromones in the air. 

"Um, sure." Matze's voice is strained but clear. Erik weighs out the choices in his head before standing up. "Do you want water too?" He asks a bit curtly. Ron looks startled, but doesn't argue about getting it himself. He nods. When Erik gets back with three bottles, the seating has reshuffled to include Mats sitting across from him with a cheery smile. 

Erik pops his jaw out with a flinty eye on Ron-Robert, knowing he had to have been the one to raise the alarm. He gives the first water bottle to Matze and throws the other to the goalkeeper. There wasn't any bad blood between them, but he had blown the whistle on him to get Mats when he just wanted to catch some sleep next to the omega.

"There's a perfectly open and useful cup holder there." Mats points out. Erik had tucked his water bottle between his legs, unopened and Mats was crafty enough to figure out why. 

"I know." Mats turns his head and puts his hand up in an 'okay, your choice' motion. Matze coughs and Erik immediately forget about Mats' baiting to tend to the younger man. Ron looked at Mats who was too focused on the interaction to say anything. Erik had his hand and Matze's shoulder. The omega looked embarrassed but not scared or cowed by the alpha's attention.

"I'm okay." Matze reassures him, looking up to Erik, even though he was a tad taller than him. "It was just a tickle." 

"Are you sure? You can have my water too if you want." Matze had downed most of his bottle and Erik wasn't thirsty at all. He wanted him to have his bottle. He ticks his head back, his eyes darting as if to look for someone even thought the back of seats were in the way. _Julian,_ he was checking for the other alpha. Erik tried not to feel put out.

"No, that's okay." Mats shakes his head. Kids.

"We have to talk to them." Mats doesn't barge in so much as stroll in like he belonged in Benni's room. 

"Do you ever knock? You have lived among people for twenty-six years I'm sure someone must have informed you it's polite to knock." Benni grumbles. Mats waves a hand dismissively, ignoring Manu who was squished against the wall and Benni's body. 

"All I hear is blah blah blah Mats, why are you interrupting my post match ritual cuddling session with your majestic presence. Frankly, I'm hurt you've never extended an invitation to me. Maybe I too want to hug the bear wall named Manuel Neuer." Mats winks. Manuel rolls his eyes unimpressed by the usual display.

"My point is, Benni you don't listen, and we need to talk these kids. The bus ride today was full of mixed signals and I want to get to the bottom of it. Matze is a nice kid but Erik and Julian are a lot to handle by themselves, together doing whatever they're doing and involving Matze is not a good idea for anybody." 

Manu snorts, "I think Matze can handle it. He may be the youngest on the team but the kid's sturdy."

"Sturdy? I've seen Erik go full-force against an opponent, as has Benni with Julian. Sturdy might not cut it, Manu." He huffs through his nose, looking at Benni like he is judging his taste in best friends. "I mean, _mentally_ strong. That's a component to mating too. We live with Matze, I've seen him just fine with both of them. It's around other people he starts getting nervous." 

Benni nods, "It's true. I don't know exactly what's going on with them but I think it's more of an overwhelming choice than discomfort. They're all close. they're all young. It's a big decision to go through." Mats frowns.

"It's not really a decision though, is it?" They had both mated young, younger than the three in question and they were fully aware it wasn't just a conscious directive. It was instinct and intent and practically permanent in most cases. Trios weren't found that often, much less with two alphas and an omega. 

"You're overthinking and I would hope by now, you know I'm the brains of this friendship, so come over here and accept my love in the form of cuddling." Benni scoots over to make more room in the already too small bed. He knew there was something going on with the defender which had kicked up his subterfuge by way of obnoxious meddling. 

"Aw, Benni, are you saying I'm the pretty one? Thanks." Mats climbs in between them. 

"And I'm the brawn, there we've established who's who." Manuel says dryly. "But really, I hope they're not dumb enough to think screwing each other is a clear plan of intention." Mats laughs. 

"Oh ye of little faith, Manuel Peter." 

*

They had a four day interim before the final and Erik wanted to make the most of it.

"We should talk to him." Julian shifts on top of him with an incredulous look on his face. "You really should've thought about that before we got naked, Erik." They weren't going to be able to move for a while because Erik had a freakish amount of stamina, even without his knot pressed into him. He should feel flattered that Erik thought him hot enough to get that aroused but he wasn't entirely sure it didn't just happen _every_ time he had someone bent over for him. 

It didn't sit well with Julian to think about Erik with other nameless, faceless people. He contented himself with the fact that no one else would be after him and Matze. No one else would matter when they finally became mates.

"I can smell when you're jealous, you know. I thought it was part of your regular scent before I figured out you're just a possessive bastard." Julian took that as a compliment and knew that was a good sign, Erik being able to differentiate between certain moods was something only found between strong, close bonds. 

"I can't help that you can make even straight men doubt themselves with that mouth." Erik nips at his jaw in retaliation.

"I was talking about Matze." Julian still had the same reaction whenever Erik said Matze's name. It was the way it softened Erik's mouth and the way he said it, intimate and _mine_. No one could ever deny there had been something between the two from the start but nothing had resulted until this year. Erik had said it didn't feel right, that he had to wait for something and maybe that something had been Julian. 

"Do you think he'll have us?" He hates the little bit of doubt that plagues him. Erik cradles his face, his thumb sliding down to the corner of his lips and back up.

"Yes, these feelings aren't coming out of nowhere. He'll have them too."

"Then why," Erik lifts a finger to his mouth to stop him from talking. "We have to declare ourselves. We go to Matze, that's how it works." Erik says it with the same conviction of his last response that Julian can only take it as undeniable truth.

The next morning they find Matze sitting by the swimming pool. Lukas chatting away with his arms resting at the edge of the pool.

"You boys are certainly early-risers. I was just saying to Matthias how I would've still been in bed if I were your age." Julian shuffles a bit closer to the pair. Poldi was far from a threat with the long relationship he was in with their vice-captain but he still felt like he should be nearer to Matze, if only because he missed him.

"We just needed Matze." He looked at the omega with his heart in his throat. 

"For what?" Lukas asked entirely too cheerfully for the set of sharp eyes trained on Erik. 

"None of your business." The older alpha replied huffily. Everyone on the squad had tread on their budding relationship like they had to do something about the alphas in regard to Matze, but Julian and Erik would never hurt or manipulate Matze. They wouldn't hurt _their mate_. 

"Erik," Matze stands up from the lounge chair, reprimanding him with just his name. Erik apologized immediately, meaning it. He knew he wasn't giving the best impressions lately and Lukas hadn't deserved the attitude for a simple question. His instincts clouded his reasonable judgement sometimes.

"I guess you have things to sort out, see you later for practice." He waves them off and Matze takes the silent permission gladly, walking ahead of the two alphas. Julian and Erik followed naturally. Lukas watches as they start to relax, the further they get away from the open space. Matze says something he doesn't catch, but Julian cracks a smile and Erik flicks the Schalker's ear playfully. 

Maybe they really didn't have to worry about the kids.

The trio went into Matze's room by unspoken agreement, knowing if they were going to talk about something this serious, they had to do it in Matze's space. Kevin wasn't there, jogging around on the beach or grabbing some early snack before breakfast officially opened to the players. 

Matze sat at the foot of his bed, facing the other two who were next to each other at the head of the bed. The air was uncertain around all of them, not sure how to start the conversation. 

"Courting? I mean, we haven't officially called it that, but I guess we could do that formally?" Julian blurts out, jumping the gun. Erik shares an amused glance with Matze. The omega smiles, folding his legs under his body to make himself taller than Julian and Erik. He was the deciding factor in this relationship.

"Since you didn't pick one of us over the other, I thought maybe you felt the same way, that we can all work out together as mates." Erik placed a hand on Julian's thigh to calm the flood of nerves under his skin. This was it, he was so close to a goal much more important to him than bringing the World Cup home. 

"I didn't think you two would get along after making your intentions clear about me." Matze tilts his head, contemplating them both without directly answering the plea. Julian's leg starts bouncing. "Would you do something for me, Juli?" His heart pounds. 

"Yes, anything." There's a static in the air, heavy and warm like an oncoming summer storm. 

"Kiss Erik," Matze says softly. Julian's eyes widen, stupefied by the request. 

He has to rearrange himself, the bed suddenly too small, yet the only point in the room that existed in his mind. To kiss Erik, he would have to turn his back to Matze, but Erik didn't seem to mind keeping his eyes on Matze for the both of them, gold overtaking green as the air takes on a tang. Julian swallows down saliva. If this was a test, he would prove himself. He cups Erik's face in his hands, initiating was easy, a smooth move to build up momentum. His tongue and teeth against soft lips, Julian's body thrummed tuned to every shift and noise Matze made but also aware of Erik who gave as good as he got. 

He fought to keep control but Erik knew his weak spots and had him laid out with his teeth grazing his neck. Julian panted, head closer to the source of the delicious smell permeating the room. They were turning Matze on. 

"Matze," Erik's voice is pure want, his eyes shining like the sun. Julian closes his eyes with a groan.

"Okay," Matze breathes out, reaching out to them. Erik shakes his head like a stubborn dog, eyes clearing up returning to green. Julian repeats the word in a daze, "Okay?" 

"No, not okay." The older alpha gets off Julian. They're swimming in a cocktail of pheromones and arousal. Erik wanted an honest answer, not an agreement because they were high of each other's scents. He paces with the other two looking up in confusion. 

He cracks open the window to let fresh air in, to clear their heads. 

"Erik, Erik come here." Julian sits up at Matze's gentle command. He looks at Erik who is all tense lines and disappointment. He wants to wrap his arms around him. Matze seems to have the same idea because as soon as Erik caves to his demand, he hugs him. Julian manages to get an arm around Matze and Erik to join in. Their faces pressed against Matze's skin. 

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with everything. It's yes, Erik. I'll accept you and Julian. Both of you, I'm yours." Julian squeezed them tighter together, relief flooding his system. 

"Really?" Erik asks into Matze's neck. "Really." Matze confirms with a smile. 

"Really, really ours." Julian croons, kissing Matze's shoulder. 

The door tips open with a disgusted Kevin shielding his eyes with a hand. "It smells like a brothel in here. I don't want to see you naked. It is too early and I am too old for this. You have another room Julian, please--" He peeks and finds them all on the bed fully clothed. "great, just great. I have to make some calls. I'm sure there's another unoccupied room without my stuff you can go...do things." Kevin mutters about losing money and technicalities before taking his phone from the nightstand by his bed.

Matze takes their hands to get out of the bed and follow Kevin's advice. Julian and Erik follow his lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut had been promised, smut hath been delivered.

"I can handle it, Erik, and don't bring Julian in either. I know how you two get." Matze was lying on the couch with Erik flopped on top of him. The alpha looked up at him from his chest. 

"He basically called you a slut. He doesn't recognize you as our mate and he's a giant asshole. I wanna beat him up and let Julian break a few bones." His growling settles as Matze plays with his hair. He rests his ear against Matze's chest to hear the steady heart beat and calm down. He takes a deep breath.

"We know we're mates, and by my next heat," He grimaces, hoping it wouldn't screw up their timetable too badly from his month and a half of taking the pill. "we'll be officially recognized even by traditional bigots like him." 

Matze had stopped taking the pill, not because of the stigma of being a sexually promiscuous omega, but because he preferred to not be on it. And now, he had Julian and Erik. The only way traditional alphas would acknowledge their relationship was the mating mark placed during a heat. Matze had their marks from the first time they knotted but there was a slight difference that only nit-pickers would contest. 

_Erik and Julian would take care of him, his mind supplied like a mantra. The alpha scent made him slicker than a heat ever had. Erik was in front of him, the winner of a brief struggle to knot him first, but it didn't mean Julian was sitting out of this round. He was behind Matze. His hands trailing over his thighs, lifting him and spreading him out for Erik, whose fingers were inside him._

_"That's it," Julian murmured, hips rocking up against him, their bodies flush together. He wraps a hand around Matze's cock in time with every push of Erik. He doesn't last, crying out and striping himself with come that Erik laps up like a particularly hungry animal. They kiss over his shoulder, Julian moaning into it with the taste. His arms are still steady around him._

_Julian comes between his thighs when Erik rakes his fingernails up the side of his ribs, the little bite of pain wringing out his orgasm. Matze whines through his nose, the warm, sticky mess only serving to make his mouth water and his body spasm, wanting a knot. Erik's eyes are yellow in the light. He guides his head into the wet warmth, a sheath made for him._

_Matze's head goes back onto Julian's shoulder, gasping with every inch. "Erik," he chokes out. Julian shifts them, the angle changes, making Matze breathless. Julian mouths at the left side of his neck, peppering kisses to the end of his shoulder. Erik pulls back and drives forward so hard, it moves both of them._

_His refractory period is almost nothing with both of his alphas giving off a mate, mate, mate smell. Erik keeps a rhythm of fast then slow, pulling out completely and pulling out to the tip in equal turns._

_There's a sharp sting of teeth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder that makes him spurt pre-come. Matze keeps a grip on Julian's hair, keeping his head there as he moves with Erik. The insistent sucking combined with Julian's hands pinching and rolling his nipples enhances Erik fucking him._

_"Juli--" Matze devolves into moaning as Erik latches onto the other side of his neck. He's trapped between the alphas marking him. He comes untouched as he feels Erik's knot swell._

"Mat-ze, what are you thinking about?" Erik tugs him up to a sitting position with a sharp smile and glowing eyes. 

"You, us, when is Julian coming home again?" Matze doesn't want to sound needy but he preferred having both of his alphas around even if they made a mess and more often than not broke something in his apartment without meaning to. It had only been a day since Julian came to visit them, but he missed him. 

"A couple days yet. He doesn't want to push it too badly with Di Matteo in case whenever your heat happens takes him away from playing time." Matze huffs, crossing his arms to hug himself. He was dreading and anticipating the next heat, dreading because it would surely be worse than other times and anticipating because it meant spending unbothered time with Julian and Erik. 

"I like it when you smell like this." Erik's nose is kissing Julian's mark with how close he was breathing in Matze. 

"What, moody?" Another side-effect of prolonging the inevitable. Erik chuckled. 

"No, it's...cleaner, I guess. You drove me insane in Brazil, always smelling on the edge of a heat and I could tell when you jerked off in the mornings because it would be...calmer by breakfast. It made me upset and angry because Julian was in your house and I couldn't get my mind off of you. I was a giant asshole, always trying to be the better alpha." Matze held his hand and traced his palm with a finger strangely soothing as Erik struggled to find words.

"Until Julian and I resolved our differences and we decided we could live with you being _ours_ instead of _mine_." Matze flicks him, a habit picked up from the alpha. 

"I'm mine and you're mine and Julian's mine and we're yours. You're still not hung up on that are you?" Erik looks a mite offended at the question, but shakes his head.

"No, I love you both. I just don't like the stares you get for being with both of us." Matze tries to stop himself from smiling because Erik had a one-track mind and it was going back to Roman's snide remark. He looks away from the alpha to keep a straight face.

"I don't get that many stares." Erik kisses the underside of his jaw. "Yes, you do." 

"Well I don't pay attention to them and neither should you." 

*

Seo jogged up to him during a break in field exercises. "Your phone wouldn't stop ringing so I picked it up. It's Erik." Julian felt panic coil in his stomach. Erik would never call unless there was an emergency and the Dortmunders had to be in their own training session for the matchday coming up. 

"Erik?" The phone felt stuck to his hand with sweat. Seo stood at a distance looking worried enough to garner Benni's attention. 

"Don't get a speeding ticket on your way home. I had to bring Matze back early, his heat hit. I almost punched Weidenfeller. It's a long story. He's in a lot of pain, Juli. He needs us." Julian felt the tightness in his chest loosen and be replaced with a fierce need to protect the omega, even from his own body. 

"Okay, okay, I'll be there soon. I'll put you on speaker in the car." Erik sounds far away for a moment before Julian hears him again. 

"Call me back when you start driving and can you pick up some food? and one of those jelly roll things Matze likes." Julian looks up to the sky silently asking why did he have such an inept mate. He hoped Matze's fridge was stocked enough to make some simple things to tide them over or else he would send Erik out as punishment.

"Fine," He hangs up before the list gets longer and more specific. Benni and Fuchs are circling, trying not to intrude but clearly wanting to know why he had to answer a phone call in the middle of practice.

"Got an emergency. Can you tell Di Matteo?" He looks at Seo pleadingly, not knowing where their coach was and not really caring. 

"Julian, wait, I'll get the forms for the leave." Benni called out. He shakes his head. He wasn't going to wait around to sign, he already had to make on pit stop before seeing to his omega because Erik couldn't boil water without setting the house on fire.

"I want a week." Benni stops in his tracks. "Five days?" Julian looks at his phone, checks the time and does some math. 

"I'll be back in seven. Thanks, Ben." He shouts over his shoulder, phone already dialing back Erik's number. He sprints to the parking lot, not bothering with his bag, only grabbing his keys and wallet on the way.

"That was quick." He connects the phone to the bluetooth and chucks his wallet into the passenger seat with gusto. Steeling himself, he grips the steering wheel tight.

"Put Matze on the phone." There's a shuffle before a subdued Matze greets him. 

"Julian," He sounds miserable and the alpha wished he could just teleport to Matze's apartment and save the almost hour it will take him to get there plus the food detour. He drives away from the stadium without mishap or fans about, thankfully it hadn't been an open to public session. 

"Hey, I'm on my way, okay? Just let Erik take care of you." He bites his lip, trying to concentrate on driving. The way to Dortmund was practically ingrained in his memory but it was much more difficult when he knew his mate was in pain.

"I miss you," was said in such a plaintive tone, Julian's heart sped up. "I miss you more." He always thought Erik was the luckier one, getting to see Matze every day, spend countless hours together. Forty-five minutes wasn't long, but combined with all their responsibilities to their careers, Julian didn't get enough time to be with his mates.

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Chicken wings, no, meat, ground beef, burgers?" Matze flits through answers and it's cute enough to make Julian smile. 

"Burgers with fries?" He gunned it at a yellow light and thought of where he could get a burger to go without hassle and in minimal time.

"No, just a burger with everything on it, no pickles. No Mayo either." Erik pipes up with "I want fries and I'll take Matze's fries too. A burger with lettuce, tomato, cheese, onion, ketchup and mustard for Matze and a mountain of fries for me." Julian mouths the order to himself before remembering the small burger place Atsuto had shown him once that would be perfect.

"I'll get you some actual protein with your potato mountain." Erik laughs a little. "Not a burger, I don't want a burger. I could go for some pizza." Julian sighs. "Erik, no burger and definitely no pizza. I'll get you something good. I'll be home in about thirty hopefully. I should get off the phone." 

"You're on the clock." Erik warns. "Be safe." Matze adds before hanging up. 

Julian arrives with kebabs for Erik, a jelly roll, and burgers for himself and Matze in just under 35 minutes. Erik greets him at the door but Julian forgets about everything when he gets hit with the smell of Matze's heat. His feet carry him to the bedroom almost automatically and he spots the omega resting on his belly, facing the foot of the bed. 

His eyes crack open a little. "Juli?" 

The alpha gathers him up, pressing kisses into his hair. Matze makes a happy sort of hum in the back of his throat. He felt much better after dozing off. "Food?" His appetite had returned after this morning's rebellion. 

Erik and Julian were out in the kitchen while Matze napped again. Julian cooking and Erik generally being a hindrance by clinging onto the other alpha. 

"No meatballs?" Erik watches the water boil like it's fascinating with his arms around Julian's waist. The younger alpha had started a cooking frenzy tonight to not worry about for the rest of the week, making several simple things to heat up when they needed it. "Meat sauce for us, plain sauce for Matze in case he doesn't feel like it after burgers." He had sent Erik to get more groceries while Matze slept after mutually agreeing having a stranger deliver food to the apartment wouldn't be a wise idea for them during their first heat together.

"Hmm, what a thoughtful mate." Erik hugs him closer. Julian turns slightly to give him a look.

"I'm cooking because _someone_ sucks at it and would starve without prepared meals." Erik pouts. "We have a timer around here somewhere, right? I want to blow you." Julian groans but rummages in the correct drawer to find the little device, setting it. At this point, Julian probably knew the kitchen better than both the Dortmund players combined. Erik leads him out to the living room. 

_As payback for marking Matze first, Erik bites him hard enough to draw blood. Julian hisses out at the pain, enjoying it too much to really complain. A mating mark was finally on his neck. Before he could return the favor, Erik dodges out of the way. Julian protests until the older alpha goes down further to wrap his lips around his cock._

_"Fuck, fuck." He gasps out. Erik doesn't stop, licking trails across the shaft, hollowing his cheeks. Julian doesn't want to close his eyes, wanting to watch but the sensation was too much. Matze still next to him, warm and sleepy. Erik took him in as deep as he could, gripping the rest with a hand going in a different rhythm than his bobbing head. Julian's thighs started to shake._

_"Erik," the plea was soundless in his name. He sneaks a hand under to brush against his perineum. Julian barely stops himself from choking Erik, his hips stuttering at the insistent prod and catch of the dry finger._

_His eyes squeeze shut as he feels Erik tongue at the slit with a last swirl before popping off. His hand still in motion. "I can swallow or you can come on me." Julian jerks at the rough voice and the permission. He can't think so close to coming. He grabs Erik's face. A twist of Erik's wrist sends ribbons of white shooting onto the alpha. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Julian smears some of it down onto his neck as Erik licks off his lips, satisfied._

The timer rings and buzzes on the counter. Erik on his knees, swallows as Julian comes. He pulls him up for a kiss. 

"Go check on Matze, I'll be there for dinner in bed soon." Erik does as he's told, not without a parting pat to Julian's stomach.

The night ends with them watching a movie and carefully rearranging themselves to fit in the bed together. Matze had insisted on keeping the too small bed because he moved in with it and it was still useful. Julian and Erik immediately tried their best to break the useful bed but it held on through their attempts.

Julian somehow ends up in the middle of the bed with Matze holding onto him like he was a teddy bear and Erik laying on his side watching him instead of the screen.

"We missed you." Erik mutters before falling asleep.

*

After five days of Matze still in various levels of pain that Julian and Erik couldn't help by being near, Benni calls.

"I'm outside your door. At least, I think I am." Julian gets up with some protest as Matze used him as his personal heater, even under covers with Erik. "It's Benni." He speaks softly, not sure if his captain was there to deliver bad news or not, but not wanting to alert his mates if he was. 

Julian opens the door with phone still in hand and sleep pants loose around his waist. His shirt was on Erik.

"I'm not leaving." He stands defiantly, meeting Benni's eyes. Benni holds up a signed piece of paper as a peace offering.Julian would invite him normally, but he didn't want the other alpha to be in the home of his omega in heat. It wouldn't sit right with him and he knew Benni would understand.

"I got you a little more time because of extenuating circumstances. Seven days, Julian." He handed over the paper careful not to touch him. Benni understood how out of balance an omega could be with scents. Julian read over the document barely. He wanted to ask if a girl would come out of a videotape to eat him if he didn't comply but he wasn't sure Benni would get the reference.

"Okay." He shifts his weight from side to side, too polite to outright say he could go now. "Thanks." Benni smiles knowingly. 

"Yeah, no problem. Be careful. Seven days. I'll see you." Julian tries not to laugh. "Bye," he waves. The door already in his hand to close it. He pads over to the kitchen to get some coffee before he hears Erik call for him. 

"Juli," He sets his full mug down, goes back to the bedroom. There's a shifting under the covers. "Matze says he's hungry." Erik sounds a little too out of breath, a hitch in his voice. Julian edges closer, "I can heat up the casserole?" There's more moving bodies until Matze's head pops up with glowing eyes. 

"No, Juli. I want you here." His knees went weak with the realization: his tired phase was over.

Julian doesn't realize how he gets in bed, how the covers are thrown and Erik is whimpering with Matze's hand on his dick. The smell hits him like a toothache, slow to start and then completely bowling him over. It's bitter chocolate on his tongue, the need making him salivate. His brain fires off too fast impulses for him to keep up, there's a slow whine in his ears, no it's _him_. 

His skin itches, flares with goosebumps. He was a raw nerve waiting for Matze to touch him.

Omegas weren't known for leaving mating marks but it felt like it to Julian. Matze digging his teeth into the side not occupied by Erik's claim. He can't think beyond yes, mate, mate, mate. Matze's hand was wet as he took off his pants. It took him too long to realize Erik had easily fallen apart under Matze's touch. 

He was completely in over his head as the next target. Matze sunk onto him without any warning and Julian was left thoughtless, in a space between nirvana and death. The omega was riding him hard, using his thighs to lever him up. Julian's cock was flushed and weeping. The alpha wasn't sure how he hadn't come with every squeeze on Matze's way down. 

"Julian," Matze called his attention, his fingers tracing Erik's mark tenderly, the opposite of the pace their lower bodies crashed into each other. "come." His world ended with a word. He was pulled into some stratosphere, left gasping for air and feeling his body go off like a bullet. He might have blacked out, blind for a moment but swimming in sensation. His comes feels like a flood and Matze doesn't hesitate to drag his fingers in the mess between his legs and offer it to Erik.

The omega was still hard. It was only the start.

They manage to wring two orgasms out of Matze while the omega still had them in his hands like putty. A break was held to scarf down whatever they could find and drink water like camels. Julian wasn't even sure how much time had passed. He had slept sometime after Matze fucked Erik but between the blowjob and the rimming, his mind was turning into goop.

"Shit, he's gonna kill us." Erik slumps over the counter, his shoulders red with scratches left from Matze's nails.

"I know. I mean, I knew omegas--but I didn't--I thought--" Julian can't even formulate a sentence. Erik lifts his head up, chin on his arm. "I know, but we have to do something, something good, bed-breaking worthy." Julian perks up.

"Like what?" They conspire against their mate.

Matze hadn't even let up when they were cleaning up in the shower. Julian was surprised he still had nerve endings that worked. They implemented their plan simply by doing it. Erik had Matze on his hands and knees, fucking him from behind. Matze typically wasn't too vocal but the heat changed that to a catalog of pornographic sounds every other thrust. It was a build up between the two alphas, Matze relentlessly chasing after the edge around the clock. 

Julian slicked up his fingers with lube as Erik continued his rhythm. Matze turned his head to watch Julian, interested in what he was going to do and where his fingers were going to go.

He placed a hand just above the swell of his ass before sliding a finger alongside Erik's dick. Matze swallowed a gasp. 

"Okay?" Julian asks. Matze rocks back insistently. "Yes," the 's' trailing. Julian works him open wider, stretched full with three fingers and Erik inside him. The omega is panting harshly, eyes blown, with sweat making his scent pungent. They've got him hooked, now they just had to reel him in. "Sit up," Erik hold hims. Matze hums with the angle.

Julian gets in front of him, using more lube on his cock. "Oh," Matze's breathing gets faster, realizing. His mouth opens soundlessly as Julian slips the head in, friction causing Erik to curse. 

A sob. Both alphas inside him. He shudders, legs spread wide, filled. They wait. 

"P-Please." Matze is wild-eyed, grabbing Julian's shoulders. Erik moves and they all give a groan, falling into a frenzy of push and pull, finding what works until Matze is mewling, shaking with it. Julian shares a smile with Erik. They only had one more thing to do. They bite over each other's marks, overlapping and making Matze come between Julian and himself with a cry. They ride through the hard spasms, keeping Matze upright, eyes glowing and knots swelling.

*

Julian makes it back to training in eight days. Benni sprays him down with a hose. Matze is untouchable by law, and Erik smugly flaunts the bruises and marks left by his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Julian's excuse for the extra day is "I had a cramp."


End file.
